


You're safe now

by themerrymutants



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serpentine reforms after being poofed and reacts rather poorly to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're safe now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbryonicHarmonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/gifts).



Tanzanite was keeping quiet watch over Serpentine's gem, waiting for her to reform. Honestly he should have put his foot down, not let her go, she'd never been much of a fighter as it was and given her poor defense it was honestly a miracle she hadn't been poofed more often than the 4 times in the past over 5,000 years that was her current record. Then again that likely more spoke of his skills as a guard than any ability of hers to somehow just slide past danger.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a familiar voice screeched shattering the calm and bringing Tanzanite out of his thoughts. Serpentine had finally reformed. She looked around frantically clearly, and understandably, disoriented. "Where am...this isn't...Tanz...Tanz! TAN-"

"Shh, I'm right here," Tanzanite soothed walking over to her slowly not making any sudden movements. She could be a little on the unpredictable side when she was afraid, especially when she went from a combat scenario to a peaceful one. When close enough he knelt down next to her continuing to keep his body language calm and open. "You're ok. This is my room. I thought it might be easier on you than reform-"

He was cut off by the smaller gem pulling herself over to him and into his lap.

"Just...Hold me. Please," she murmured burying her head in his shoulder.

He obliged pulling her close wrapping his arms around her. He subtly rocked in place a soothing action he'd seen humans do that seemed to work rather well with Serp when she needed soothing. 

"I'm right here," he murmured pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I'm right here."


End file.
